I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to establishing a network connection and, in particular, to establishing a P2P (Point to Point) connection.
II. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art discloses a platform for connectivity of Things through point to point network, wherein the platform has a management server, a plurality of proximal equipments and networked devices having a plurality of application program interfaces, wherein the management server and the linking server establish a P2P connection through the Internet, and the application programming interface (API) can be applied to a variety of different operating systems.
In the actual mode of operation, each of the networked devices has an identification code (ID) and automatically connects to the management server and registers the identification code (ID) of the networked device in the management server, the terminal device can make a request to the management server to provide addressing information of a linking sever for connecting to the networked device by inputting the identification code (ID) of the networked device for establishing a P2P connection between the networked device and the terminal device through an identical application programming interface (API).
While the foregoing system solves the connection problems when the number of network equipments increases, however, the number of identification codes and the complexity of the connecting process will increase as well, especially when the identification code is more than 10 digits or English characters or a combination thereof. When the users want to select a networked device to monitor some activities, the identification code of the networked device must be inputted to the proximal end equipment. Even if the proximal end equipment is a smart phone, it is complicated and cumbersome to input such a lengthy identification code (ID) to establish a connection.